


You're all I need

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [39]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma SwanMills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Lesbian Emma Swan, Lesbian Regina Mills, Married SwanQueen, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Regina SwanMills, Tumblr Prompt, sexy Regina Mills, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: New One Shot, sassy Regina. messy eater Emma. and married swan queen.Hatred talk of snow.As usual, Prompt for this is at the beginning of notes.





	You're all I need

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> SwanQueen prompt // "You're all I need." 
> 
> "Babe, I'm pretty sure you need oxygen as well"
> 
> "For god's sake Gina, don't be such a smart ass!" "Aww honey. I love you too."

"Emma SwanMills, what did you do!?" Regina shouted as she stormed into the sheriff station, where her wife sat munching on a bear claw.

 

 

"What I do now?" Emma asked, with her cheeks puffed out like a hamster full of food, not noticing the crumbs on her blouse.

 

 

"You told your mother to go fuck herself?!" Regina shook her head, sounding exhausted, as she perched herself on her wife's desk.

 

 

"Well yeah-"

 

 

"Why?" Regina smiled softly at her wife and dusted the crumbs off her chest "Such a messy eater, darling."

 

 

"She said that you are a monster and that you are still evil and would never change and that's why she didn't come to the wedding, she can't accept us and I don't- Regina I don't want her in my life if she can't accept you accept us. I love you, Gina, you're all I need."

 

 

"Babe, I'm pretty sure you need oxygen as Well," Regina remarked, in her usual sarcastic tone

 

 

"For god's sake Gina, don't be such a smart ass!"

 

 

"Aww honey. I love you too."

 

 

"I do love you, Gina. That's why I told my mother to go fuck herself because if she can't accept us, then she's no mother of mine." Emma grabbed her wife's hands "Regina you, Henry and this." Emma placed a hand on Regina's petite swollen stomach "...this baby. You four are all the family I need."

 

 

Regina couldn't help but give her wife a toothy grin, sobbing a little too "Sorry, hormones." Regina chuckled "Now I bought you you're grilled cheese, I know you've not eaten much other than your bear claw." Regina said as she passed Emma the grilled cheese wrapped up out of her purse.

 

 

"Aww, thanks, baby!" Emma quickly unwrapped the food and began to munch on it like she'd never eaten before.

 

 

The mayor stood up, taking Emma's face between her hand gently making her look her in the eyes, she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips hard on to the blondes, Regina began moving her lips against her wife's. The kiss lasted longer than expected, it was a fiery and passionate kiss, sparks flew like they seemed to every time the sheriff and the mayor kissed and each kiss was better than the last.

 

 

Regina broke the kiss "I love you, babe, now eat up and I'll see you at home tonight. House to ourselves, I'm getting laid tonight. Any room. You could take me on the island in the kitchen if you so wished..." Regina winked at Emma, before swaying her way out of the station, making sure her hips moved in bigger motions than was actually needed.

 

 

Emma almost choked on her grilled cheese as she watched her wife leave, her eyes almost popping out her skull "Regina SwanMills!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
